


this fic is as stable as my relationship with my father

by Alex_Is_Trash_16 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awesome Bi Best friends, Dating your roommate can be awkward, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians, Maybe Fluff cause I'm a slut for all things adorable, Senior Year of High School, Sterotypical Homophobic Stepfather, This is shockingly the best thing I've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alex_Is_Trash_16
Summary: don't read if easily offended , or you enjoy plot and old age cuz this shit is cancer





	this fic is as stable as my relationship with my father

**Author's Note:**

> plot went missing   
> If found please return to 
> 
> 42 wallaby way

"SHIT," I yell throwing my phone across the room. I throw everything I need in my bag and start running towards the school. By the time I get to the school. I'm ten minutes late. Great way to start senior year, I think starting towards my homeroom. 

{time skipiroono to lunch}  
"Hey, Alex," I hear Kal yell from the school parking lot. I start over to her car and start complaining about my day and how living with my aunt is going for me.  
"Well the year has not been kind to you," Kal says handing me the CrunchWrap she got me.  
"Yeah now, I get to start senior year living in somebody I barley knows driveway," I say annoyed and start chowing down on the cruchwrap.  
" hey why don't you come live with me in my basement, my parents love you and you've been out at my place longer then you have at……" she stops what she was saying" anyway I'll ask my parents I'm sure they'd be fine with it"  
" thanks," I say walking to my next class.  
{I don't write classes, so TIME SKIP}  
I walk into Kals basement which she has decked out with fairy lights and beanbags. Throwing myself on the orange couch, turning a random episode on spn on. Kal walks into the basement yelling "so the second room is all yours my friend,"  
I run up and hug her saying " forgot to leave room for Jesus" starting to jump with joy.

Day Two  
" good morning" Kal yells from her kitchen. As I walk down the short hallway. "Morning," I mumble, picking up the 2nd caramel mocha off the island counter. "So, got a date to the first dance yet," She says bending into my personal space bubble.  
"Ohh, personal space,"I say, before Kal quickly adds " my basement my space, mon amie."


End file.
